Fish finders are used by both professional and non-professional anglers to find fish or other aquatic animals in the general vicinity below the keel of a watercraft. A conventional fish finder uses sonic waves (sonar) to detect fish. The fish finder typically includes an underwater transducer that receives an electrical signal from a control box to produce a sound at one or more frequencies. The fish finder thereafter detects sound reflecting off fish, or other underwater objects, in the area. The fish finder may then perform a calculation using the speed of sound in water to determine a distance and general location of a fish below the keel of a watercraft. The fish finder may repeat the transmission and reception of reflected sound several times in a short period to provide information about objects in the water below the watercraft.
As the watercraft moves, the fish finder can continually retrieve additional information about objects in the water below the watercraft. A large portion of fish finders used in relatively shallow lakes and rivers have the transmission strength to map the bottom of the lake or river as well as provide information about objects moving into and out of the sound range of the fish finder. Further, depending on the fidelity of the fish finder, the relative size of fish in the water below the watercraft may be determinable. However, the information provided by traditional fish finders is typically limited to real time information corresponding to the environment directly beneath the watercraft.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.